


Looking After Pets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Jasper Hook checks on King Kooh's pet sphinx and suspects it's sick before he gets the shock of his life.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Ailicec frowned after King Kooh appeared by her chamber. She wrapped her arms around Repsaj. *King Kooh will probably force Repsaj to protect him from enemies again.* She began to scowl at King Kooh.

‘’Brother, go check on my pet sphinx. Make sure it is not sick. The sphinx just rests now,’’ King Kooh said. He watched as Ailicec released Repsaj.

‘’What about your other warriors? Are they going to be with me?’’ Repsaj asked.

Eems appeared. ‘’I’m going to be with my king. We’ll check on slaves,’’ he said.

Repsaj bowed. He turned to Ailicec. He smiled. ‘’I will return to you as soon as possible.’’ Repsaj saw worry in Ailicec’s eyes. After kissing one side of her face, he walked out of the pyramid and found himself near the sphinx.

‘’How are you?’’ Repsaj viewed the living sphinx resting by the pyramid. ‘’Are you sick?’’ Repsaj watched as the sphinx opened one eye. He frowned after it lifted its head. ‘’Are you exhausted from attacking enemies recently?’’

The sphinx nodded.

Repsaj smiled. ‘’At least you’re not sick,’’ he said.

A frown replaced Repsaj’s smile after he heard footsteps. He looked back. Repsaj gasped as soon as he saw a few of King Kooh’s armed enemies. He faced the sphinx. 

Repsaj stepped back the minute the sphinx stood. ‘’You should continue to rest. Let me defeat King Kooh’s enemies.’’

The sphinx viewed King Kooh’s enemies running up the pyramid. It pursued them as it climbed. It was on top of the pyramid before it looked down. The sphinx trembled.

Repsaj watched while the enemies ran down one side of the pyramid. After revealing a sword, he pursued them. He returned to the pyramid and frowned at the sphinx.

*A sphinx is afraid of heights?* Repsaj thought.

King Kooh and Eems approached Repsaj.

‘’The sphinx is sick?’’ King Kooh asked.

‘’No.’’

King Kooh saw the sphinx stuck on top of the pyramid. His eyes widened. He scowled at Repsaj. ‘’You are going to remain here until my pet is on the ground,’’ King Kooh said. 

Frowning, Repsaj viewed King Kooh and Eems entering the pyramid. He began to turn to the sphinx. His shoulders slumped. It was going to be a long day.

The End


End file.
